yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/30
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 30-'إِنَّ الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا وَعَمِلُوا الصَّالِحَاتِ إِنَّا لَا نُضِيعُ أَجْرَ مَنْ أَحْسَنَ عَمَلًا' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 30-İnnellezîne âmenû ve amilûs sâlihâti innâ lâ nudîu ecre men ahsene amelâ(amelen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. innellezîne (inne ellezîne) : muhakkak o kimseler, onlar * 2. âmenû : âmenû oldular, ölmeden önce Allah'a ulaşmayı dilediler * 3. ve amilû es sâlihâti : ve salih amel (nefs tezkiyesi) yaptılar * 4. innâ : muhakkak biz * 5. lâ nudîu : zayi etmeyiz * 6. ecre : ecir, ücret, karşılık, bedel * 7. men : kimse * 8. ahsene : en güzel * 9. amelen : amel Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 30-İnanan ve iyi işlerde bulunanlara gelince: Şüphe yok ki biz, iyi işlerde bulunanların, güzel hareket edenlerin ecrini zâyi etmeyiz. Ali Bulaç Meali * 30-Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. Ahmet Varol Meali * 30-İman edip salih ameller işleyenlere gelince, biz iyi amel edenin ecrini zayi etmeyiz. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 30-(30-31) İyi hareket edenin ecrini zayi etmeyiz. Doğrusu, inanıp yararlı iş yapanlara, işte onlara, içlerinden ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri vardır. Orada altın bilezikler takınırlar, ince ve kalın ipekliden yeşil elbiseler giyerek tahtları üzerinde otururlar. Ne güzel bir mükafat ve ne güzel yaslanacak yer! Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 30-Gerçek şu ki, iman edip iyi işler yapanlara gelince, elbette biz iyi iş yapanların ecrini zayi etmeyiz. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 30-İman edip de güzel davranışlarda bulunanlar (bilmelidirler ki) biz, güzel işler yapanların ecrini zâyi etmeyiz. Edip Yüksel Meali * 30-İnanıp erdemli davrananlara gelince, elbette biz iyi işlerde bulunanların ödülünü yitirmeyiz. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 30-İman edip iyi iyi amel işleyenlerin, şüphesiz ki, Biz öyle güzel işler yapanların mükafatını zayi etmeyiz. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 30-Amma iyman edip salih salih ameller işliyenler, şüphe yok ki biz öyle güzel amel işliyenin ecrini zayi' etmeyiz Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 30-Şüphe yok, o kimseler ki, imân ettiler ve sâlih sâlih amellerde bulundular. Biz elbette (öyle) güzel amel işleyenlerin mükâfaatını zâyi etmeyiz. Muhammed Esed * 30-(Ama) imana erip de dürüst ve erdemli davrananlara gelince: iyi ve güzel olanı yapmakta sebat gösterenlerin emeğini elbette zayi etmeyiz: Suat Yıldırım * 30-İman edip güzel ve yararlı işler yapanlara gelince, şu bir gerçek ki Biz güzel iş yapanların işlerini asla zayi etmeyiz. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 30-Onlar ki inandılar ve iyi işler yaptılar; elbette biz işi güzel yapanın ecrini zâyi etmeyiz. Şaban Piriş Meali * 30-İman edip, doğruları yapanlar, elbette biz, iyi hareket edenlerin ecrini zayi etmeyiz. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 30-İman eden ve güzel işler yapanlara gelince, şurası muhakkak ki, Biz, güzel işler yapanların ödülünü zayi etmeyiz. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 30-İman edip hayra ve barışa yönelik ameller sergileyenlere gelince, kuşkusuz ki biz, güzel iş yapanların ödülünü yitirmeyeceğiz. Yusuf Ali (English) * 30- As to those who believe and work righteousness, verily We shall not suffer to perish the reward of any who do a (single) righteous deed.(2372) M. Pickthall (English) * 30- Lo! as for those who believe and do good works - Lo! We suffer not the reward of one whose work is goodly to be lost. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 30- İman edip de güzel davranışlarda bulunanlar var ya, şüphe yok ki biz öyle güzel işler yapanların mükafatını zayi etmeyiz. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *30- Şüphesiz iman edip salih amellerde bulunanlar ise; biz gerçekten en güzel davranışta bulunanın ecrini kayba uğratmayız. 31- Onlar; altından ırmaklar akan Adn cennetleri onlarındır, orda altın bileziklerle(34) süslenirler, hafif ipekten ve ağır işlenmiş atlastan yeşil elbiseler giyerler ve tahtlar üzerinde kurulup-dayanırlar.(35) (Bu,) Ne güzel sevap ve ne güzel destek. 32- Onlara iki adamın örneğini ver;(36) onlardan birine iki üzüm bağı verdik ve ikisini hurmalıklarla donattık, ikisinin arasında da ekinler bitirmiştik. 33- İki bağ da yemişlerini vermiş, ondan (verim bakımından) hiç bir şeyi noksan bırakmamış ve aralarında da bir ırmak fışkırtmıştık. 34- (İkisinden) Birinin başka ürün (veren yer) leri de vardı. Böylelikle onunla konuşurken arkadaşına dedi ki: "Ben, mal bakımından senden daha zenginim, insan sayısı bakımından da daha güçlüyüm." 35- Daha sonra Cennet'ine (37) girdi ve kendisine zulmederek: "Bunun hiç yok olacağını sanmam." dedi. 36- "Kıyamet-saati'nin kopacağını da sanmıyorum. Buna rağmen Rabbime döndürülecek olursam, şüphesiz bundan daha hayırlı bir sonuç bulacağım."(38) AÇIKLAMA 34. Cennetlikler, eskilerin kralları gibi altın bileziklerle süsleneceklerdir. Bu, kafirler ve günahkar krallar ahirette azap görürken, müminlerin dünya kralları gibi yaşayacaklarını göstermektedir. 35. "Erâik" kelimesi, gölgeliklerle kaplı bir tür taht anlamına gelen erîke'nin çoğuludur. Bu da müminlerin ahirette dünya kralları gibi tahtlarda oturacaklarını göstermektedir. 36. Bu misalin önemini anlamak için 28. ayet gözönünde bulundurulmalıdır. 28. ayette Mekkeli cahil liderlere onları memnun etmek için Hz. Peygamber'in (s.a) fakir ashabından yüz çevirilmeyeceği söylenmektedir. Bkz. Kalem: 17-33, Meryem: 73-74, Müminun: 55-61, Fussilet: 49-50 37. O adam bahçelerini "Cennet" olarak kabul ediyordu. Bu nedenle o, kendilerine servet ve güç verildiğinde bu dünyada iken cenneti yaşadıklarını ve başka bir cennete ihtiyaçları olmadığını sanan anlayışsız insanlar gibi davranıyordu. 38. Yani, "Ben, öldükten sonra bir hayatın olacağına inanmıyorum. Eğer var olsa bile, bu dünyadakinden daha fazlasına sahip olacağım. Çünkü zenginlik ve servetim, Allah katında gözde olduğumun açık bir delilidir." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *30. Ama imana erip de dürüst ve erdemli davrananlara gelince: iyi ve güzel olanı yapmakta sebat gösterenlerin emeğini elbette zayi etmeyiz: Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *30. Şüphe yok, o kimseler ki, îmân ettiler ve güzel güzel amellerde bulundular biz elbette -öyle- güzel amel işleyenlerin mükâfatını zayi etmeyiz. 30. Bu mübarek âyetler de güzel amellerde bulunan müminlerin ahiret âleminde kâfirlerin aksine olarak ne kadar büyük mükâfatlara, nimetlere nail olacaklarını müjdelemektedir. Şöyle ki: (şüphe yok, o kimseler ki İmân ettiler) Resûl-i Ekrem'e vahyolunan hakikatları tasdik eylediler (ve güzel güzel) Allah'ın rızasına muvafık (amellerde bulundular) namaz gibi, oruç gibi, tevhit ve teşbih gibi mübarek ibadetlerde devamda bulundular. Elbetteki, büyük mükâfatlara kavuşacaklardır. (Biz elbette) öyle (güzel amel işleyenlerin mükâfatını) hiç bir şekilde (zâyetmeyîz) onlar herhalde lâyık oldukları nimetlere kavuşacaklardır.